User talk:Lither
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warhammer Fantasy Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Rules page Hey there Lither, I was just looking at your rule page and decided to help. I hereby grant you liberty to take/edit/change any of the rules used on the 40k fanon site for use here, for time as long as you wish. If you want to use them, go for it. See you round, Rhys. Blade bane 05:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane Thankyou a great deal. As you can probably see, this is still under heavy construction, and I still have much to do. I made Julian Gunther simply to grab the "first official article" mark. So, thankyou again. --Lither 05:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, don't worry about asking me for help, I will do what I can. As for the sidebar, I can change it to a degree without having problems but if I stuff it up it can take considerably longer. Just tell me what you need for it and I'll see what I can do. Blade bane 06:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane :Hmm, I forgot that I need administatorial powers to be able to do that. Sorry for the inconvenience, you can just take it off me once I am done. As for community projects link, could you please make a page titled Community Projects and fill it with whatever you want it to have? It would be much easier for me to make sure I haven't made a mistake once you do that. Blade bane 06:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane ::Thanks for that; I appreciate it. I get right on working on the sidebar. Blade bane 06:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane :::There, its done. Tell me if you need anything else done with the wiki. By the way, do you have a logo for the wiki yet? Blade bane 06:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane ::::I might try my hand at it, then. Tell me if it really sucks, I don't have exceptional artistic power but I have studied visual literacy for 2 years. :P Blade bane 07:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane :::::I have the symbol and the word "Warhammer" photoshopped so far, but I don't have the time tonight to shop the words Fantasy or Fanon. Sorry about this, I have homework to do that is due in about 12 hours, including a six-hour sleep :D Blade bane 07:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane ::::::Am at school sorry. Will update in roughly 2 hours. Blade bane 02:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane ::::::OK then, for an update. I wasn't able to do it last night because of a bunch of work, and I have perhaps a week left of assignments to do before my time is completely free. It could be anytime from 3 days to a week till it gets finished. Sorry about this, perhaps you could try your hand at making it in the meantime? Blade bane 05:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane Logo Sorry, but I am unsure of the sizing. Try 200x150 maybe? All I did was guess around with the numbers for a bit when I was trying to get the wiki logo uploaded at 40kfanon. Blade bane 05:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane :Thanks, I'll fix it. The computer I used means I will be able to fix it tomorrow, and my one won't work whenever I try and upload pics. --Lither 06:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Confusion Hi ted im the owner of the article Amelia jonson but theres a problem. I want to insert a book template but i dont know how, please tell me liv cause i am stumped. For russ! For the Wolftime! 15:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Im a bit confused how did I put inproper grammer in the title Of Vampire Counts Oh never mind now, i see i didnt put a capital C on counts Ah, it's my job as an admin to be a stickler for small details like that. Please also sign your posts. --Lither 02:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Srry but im just plain stupid, whats a possumist? Alsohow do i become a sub admin to a wiki.For russ! For the Wolftime! 19:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Im Confused about who wrote that, someone must of got on my comp and used it.For russ! For the Wolftime! 13:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) An army list's page Liver, Would it be all right If I made a page for people to post there army lists. I've made one and I'm curious to know if I can post it here as well as everybody else. There wasn't anything on the subject concerning if this was allowed on the rules. Would this be allowed? For russ! For the Wolftime! 14:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't mean A fan made army book or characters. I mean like an army list for say the dark elves or vampire counts. Like this; Lords: Sorceress Selena Supreme Sorceress, Lore Of Metal, General, Channelling Staff, Lifetaker, Seed of Rebirth. Cost: 280 pts Heroes: Sorceress Sarpe Sorceress, Lore of Fire, Level 2 wizard, Darkstar Cloak, Talisman of protection, Ironcurse Icon. Cost: 180 pts Core Units: The Bolts of Blinding Death 20 Crossbowmen with Shields and Guardsmaster. Cost; 225 pts The Blood Spears 15 Spearmen with Shields, Musician, Lordling and Standard Bearer with Banner of Murder. Cost: 145 pts Assassin Vect: Assassin, Extra hand Weapon, Cry of War, Dance of doom, Cloak of twilight. Cost: 156 pts Special Units: The Eternal Dread Knights 5 Cold One knights, Shields, Musician, Standard Bearer with Razor Standard. Cost: 220 pts The Sisters of Blood 10 Witch Elves with Musician, Hag with Rune of Khaine and standard Bearer with banner of Swiftness Cost: 165 pts Rare Units: Hydra's Fang's Reaper Bolt Thrower Cost: 100 pts Total Cost: 1471 pts Would this be allowed. For russ! For the Wolftime! 11:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sweet man. Thanks. For russ! For the Wolftime! 16:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey liver can I make Julian and the Host of the Obsidian Rose hated enemy's. Seems like a good idea. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) How do you become an Admin. Also how do you become a featured user. Id like to become the former if that's OK. And the latter doesn't sound too bad either. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) well we'll just have to change that won't we? The Great Being 16:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeing